Frozen Heart
by XMenlover152
Summary: Esme Cullen finds a girl named Jessica and takes her in. Jessica has ice powers that get stronger. When Dumbledore needs to protect Harry, the Cullens go to Hogwarts, bringing Jessica. At the Yule Ball, When Jessica snaps under pressure and her powers nearly kills Harry, she runs and hides to protect him. But she sets off an eternal winter. Full summery inside.
1. The Snow Queen

**It's Harry Potter and Twilight! The name only makes sense at the end. This is the beginning, next chapter is a little dark. There's a character named Jessica (different Jessica) who Esme adopts as her daughter in this chapter. Here's the full summery. Esme Cullen finds a girl named Jessica and takes her in. Jessica has ice powers that get stronger. One day she accidentally strikes Bella with her powers. But with the help of Hagrid, Carlisle and Esme save Bella and keep Jessica's powers secret. But Jessica fears she'll be feared anf kille dby those who do not know about her powers. To ease her fear, Carlisle and Esme isolate Jessica from the rest of the Cullens and Bella. When Dumbledore needs to protect Harry, the Cullens go to Hogwarts, bringing a unwilling Jessica with them. At the Yule Ball, when Jessica snaps under pressure and her powers nearly kill Harry, she runs and hides to protect him. But she accidentally sets off an eternal winter. The Cullens, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione run to find her and bring back summer. Will they make it in time? This is basically the movie Frozen, with the plot, songs, and character traits. Also I'll be rewriting the story soon.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the character Jessica. **

Esme Cullen was walking around the forest and saw frost forming on a couple of trees. That was strange. Winter wasn't for two more months. Esme walked towards the frost and touched it. It was real, she confrimed. A twig snapped and Esme turned around. More frost was forming around another tree. Esme said" You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you" Another twig snapped and a black high heeled boot moved out from behind the tree. It was a vampire, a girl, who looked liked she was sixteen. She had gold eyes and frost was forming on her hands. She said" Who are you?" "I'm Esme" Then familiar scent passed by and a familiar voice rang out" Find her! Aro will be pleased to have her!" The girl starting backing away and said" Please help me!" Esme thought for a moment and said" Follow me!" She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her with. Esme and her ran through the forest. Esme made it to her house and said" Go into the basement" The other's that lived there had left for the day. The girl did as she was told and ran into the basement. Esme heard a knock at the door and opened it. There stood Jane, Caius, and Alec, Jane's twin brother. Esme said" What a surprise" Caius began ranting on how a vampire had broken three laws and had escaped the Volturi and was on the run. Esme didn't believe it for a second. She had heard Caius saying Aro would be pleased with her. Esme lied and said" I haven't seen any vampires around here other than my family" Caius believed her and he and his companions left. Esme noticed frost had begun to form on the floor underneath her. She ran into the basement and saw snow underneath the girl. Esme said" If the Volturi had noticed that.." "I can't help it" "Why not?" "My family was peaceful always traveling, until _they _came. They said I'd broken a law and needed to be justified. One of my family members could tell when somebody lied and he said they wanted my gift" She paused. "I ran and the rest of my family...they...didn't make it" Esme felt hate for the Volturi even more than she already did. Esme said" I won't let them get you" The girl nodded and said" I'm Jessica"

**Sorry this was so short. But review please, I promise Harry Potter will come soon! **


	2. An Accident

**Special thanks to Dinosaurfan for always being there for me and for putting up with my complaints about my friends. And also... HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever! **

When Esme introduced Jessica to the rest of the Cullens, some were furious (Rosalie, Edward, Alice) Other's were happy she had escaped the Volturi (Jasper and Emmett) and some were interested in her (Carlisle and Bella) Bella and Jessica ended up becoming friends. Jessica trusted her enough to show Bella her powers. Esme informed Carlisle a few days after Jessica joined the Cullens. While some liked/trusted Jessica others stayed away from her. Jessica didn't mind but her powers grew stronger and one day something went horribly wrong.

(A few months later)  
Bella was staying at the Cullen's house while everyone else besides Jessica, Carlisle, and Esme were hunting. Jessica was watching her, well sort of. She was on her laptop while Bella pretended to sleep. Bella got up, poked Jessica and whispered" Jessica. Jessica" "Bella go back to sleep" "I just can't everyone else is away so we have to do something stupid!" "Go do something stupid by yourself!" She lightly shoved Bella off of her. Bella fell down and thought for a moment. She gasped and poked Jessica again. "Want to build a snowman?" Jessica looked at her and grinned. The two ran into the garage and Bella said" Do your thing!" Jessica made a snowball and asked" Ready?" Bella nodded. Jessica threw it up and it made magic snow. Bella said" That's still amazing!" Jessica made a detail young cat and said" Bella! It's a snow leopard!" "Ha!" Bella and Jessica slid down a hill and Bella landed on another one and jumped on top of another. Jessica said" Hang on!" She created more and more but Bella got too fast and Jessica couldn't keep up. Bella jumped off and Jessica flung out her hand and a streak of sliver hit Bella on her head and some of her hair. She landed in snow. Jessica ran to her and said" No Bella!" A streak of sliver appeared on her hair where she had been hit. Jessica yelled" Mother! Father!" She called Esme her mother since it was Esme who took her in. Carlisle was equally as nice. Frost appeared under Jessica and all over the garage. Esme and Carlisle ran into the garage and saw the sight. Carlisle said" Jessica this is getting out of hand!" "I'm sorry it was an accident!" Esme felt Bella and said" She's ice cold!" Carlisle said" I know someone who can help!" Carlisle found a blue object and held it out for Esme who was holding Bella, and Jessica. They teleported to a cabin in front of a huge castle. (Happy now?) A large man walked out of the cabin said" Carlisle! You could have called first! Instead you scare the living daylights out of me-oh" He noticed Bella. Carlisle hurriedly said" Hagrid help!" Hagrid beckoned Jessica forward and placed his large hand on her's. "Born with the powers or cursed?" "We think she was born with them and their getting stronger!" Hagrid placed his hand on Bella's forehead and said" I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be sure" Jessica looked heartbroken. Hagrid noticed and added" But don't worry, I'll leave the fun" He placed his hand on Bella's forehead and said" She'll be fine" "But she won't remember I have powers?" Esme said" It's for the best honey" Hagrid said" Listen to me Jessica, your power will only grow. It has beauty but also great danger. Fear will be your greatest enemy" He showed the Jessica using her powers for a crowd but they turned on her and killed her. Jessica screamed and buried her face in Esme's chest. Esme glared at the half-giant and said" Great going Hagrid" Carlisle couldn't stand seeing his daughter in fear and said" No. We'll keep Jessica away from anyone who could inform the Volturi about her. We'll shut the windows and lock the doors. Jessica will be isolated from everyone...including Bella" Esme asked Jessica" Is that what you want to do?" Jessica looked up and nodded.

**Is that good? Two chapters in one day! And it just came out today! Review please!**


	3. Do You Want To Build A Snow Man?

**I'm back! Welcome to more of A Frozen Heart! I'm in love with this story so that's probably why I haven't updated Meet the Telekinetic. I will soon I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah!**

When the four returned home, Carlisle kept big on his promise. He pulled the kids out of school, locked all the doors only letting Bella in when she visited, shut all the windows, and kept Jessica in the basement. Bella constantly knocked on the basement door asking if Jessica wanted to build a snowman. At first Jessica answered with "Go away Bella" but after a few weeks, didn't speak to Bella at all. Then Bella asked Jessica if she wanted to do other things, like riding bikes down the stairs. Jessica realized she could block her powers since they came from her hands so Carlisle put blue leather cloves on her hands. Bella started to stop knocking on the door and just hung out with Alice. Jessica began freaking out after a while. "It's getting stronger!" "Calm down Jessica" "No! Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you too!" One day, Bella came with bad news. Her father had been in a bad car accident and died. She wanted the Cullens at his funeral which they said they would. But Jessica couldn't. Bella remember singing usually calmed Jessica down a bit so after her father's funeral, she knocked on Jessica's door. Bella said" Jessica?" and started singing when she didn't answer.

_Please I know you're in there.  
People are asking where you've been.  
They say have courage and I'm trying_ too.  
_I'm right out here for you.  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman?_

Jessica heard Bella's singing but to her it sounded like a funeral march. She had turned her room into a icy prison. She put her hands on her knees and sang.

_Don't let them in don't let them  
__Be the good girl you always have to be  
Don't feel.  
Put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know. _

Jessica's voice broke at the end. She sank to the floor and sobbed dry sobs.

(A few months later)  
Carlisle received a letter enclosed from Hogwarts and opened it.

_**Dear Carlisle  
**__**I hope you are doing well. I have a student named Harry Potter and he always seems to find trouble for himself. I need you and your family to come to Hogwarts and help protect Harry. Use the Portkey Hagrid gave you and come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. **_

_**Signed, Albus Dumbledore.**_

Carlisle informed his family about the letter and Rosalie said" So Jessica's staying here right?" Carlisle looked at Esme and she nodded. Carlisle turned back to Rosalie and said" Yes she is and nothing you say or do will stop that!" Rosalie looked furious. Alice and Jasper looked uncomfortable. Bella however brightened. Jessica refused to go but Carlisle made her go so that she wouldn't turn the house into a ice cave. When they got to Hogwarts, the kids were sorted into different houses. Jessica, Bella, Emmett, and Alice were placed in Griffyndor. Jasper was placed in Ravenclaw. Edward was placed in Hufflepuff and Cedric Diggory (who's in on protecting Harry) introduced him and the other Cullen's as his cousins. Rosalie deserved to be placed in Slytherin. While the other opened up to Harry and his friends Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, Jessica refused to open up to anyone. Even when the Triwizard Tournament was announced and Harry was chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. Even when Harry almost died in the first task. Jessica opened up to no one. As a result people called her" Freak" and "Stupid" She however ran to Esme when the Volturi visited the school. Esme protected her and made sure the Volturi didn't know about her. And they didn't. That is until the night of the Yule Ball.

**I know I'm awful with the cliffhangers! Review please!**


	4. Revealed

**Here's more. **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Frozen.**

Jessica had been embarrassed at Potions class and dropped her book running off. She felt someone touch her shoulder, she flinched and turned around. Harry stood there holding her book. She took it and said" Thanks" Harry said" So you know how the Yule Ball is next week?" Jessica nodded her head. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go?" "With you?" "Yeah" Jessica suddenly felt nervous. She knew Bella would attack her with questions but she didn't want to hear it but she'd been in isolation for so long she needed some freedom. Jessica said" I'll go but not for long okay?" Harry nodded. Jessica smiled but inside, she was freaked out. Bella overheard their conversation and grinned.

(A week later)  
Jessica got ready for the Yule Ball and nervously sang to calm herself.

_Don't let them in_  
_Don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl_  
_You always have to be_  
_Conceal_  
_Don't feel_  
_Put on a show..._

Jessica grabbed a glass and grimaced when frost covered it.  
Make_ one wrong move_  
_And everyone will know_  
_But it's only for today _

Jessica grabbed her gloves and put them on and walked out of the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was waiting by the Great Hall and saw Jessica walking towards him. Harry's jaw dropped and he said" Wow. You look beautiful" Jessica smiled and said" Thank you" Harry led Jessica into the Hall. After they danced, Harry went to talk to Ginny and Bella came up to Jessica and said" Hi" "Hi. You look beautiful" "Who me? You look beautifuler. I mean more beautiful!" "Thank you. So this is a party?" "Yeah" "What's that amazing smell?" They both inhaled. "Chocolate!" They said at the the same time and giggled. Bella said" I wish it could be like this all the time" "Me too but it can't" Bella looked hurt. Jessica walking away but Bella grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled off her glove. Jessica said" Give me my glove!" Esme said" Give her back her glove Bella!" Bella ignored her saying" What are you so scared of? You bitch!" Jessica snarled and screamed" SHUT UP!" Slamming her hands down as she screamed, her exposed hand shot out ice spikes. The onlooking students gasped. Bella stepped away from the spikes in shock. Jessica clutched her exposed hand and ran now being exposed to the Volturi. Bella, Edward, and Harry chased after her. Jessica turned around and said" Leave. Me. Alone!" "She accidentally released more spikes, one of which nearly hit Harry in the heart. Jessica stared at him in shock and began running. She reached the Forbidden Forest and went inside it. Bella ran to the edge and tripped. Edward said" Bella!" "This is all my fault!" Frost began to cover the trees and grass. Bella, Edward, and Harry walked back to the Great Hall where they found the funniest sight...Esme was slapping Aro and Caius with fury. She was saying" If you hadn't chased her into my family's forest then maybe the school wouldn't be halfway covered in snow!" She was pissed. Bella said" We have to go save her" Esme said" Some of us should go" In the end, The Cullens, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, and George decided to go to save Jessica and stop the winter storm. They departed at dusk and ran into the Forbidden Forest.

Aro however planned a way to kill all of them and finally get Jessica's gift once and for all.

**Let's do this! I've already got chapter 5 written. I'll post it tomorrow or a few hours. :) Review!**


	5. Let It Go

**We got a little bit of singing in this! And yes it's Let It Go from Frozen! Let it go! See what I did there? WHATEVER!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T CARE!**

Jessica ran through the forest and understood why it was forbidden. But because she was different, the monsters ignored her. Jessica made it to the mountain she had seen and stared at it. She started singing out loud.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen_

Jessica stared back at Hogwarts and turned away.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

Jessica hugged herself before walking some more.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

On the last line, Jessica took off her other glove.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_

Jessica made a snow leopard that reminded her of Olaf the snow leopard she and Bella had made and created swirls in front of her. Creating more swirls of snow, Jessica continued singing.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Jessica took off her cloak and let it fly in the wind. She walked to the edge of the hill still singing.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

Jessica used her powers to make a edge from a set of stairs. Stepping on it, it turned into ice. Jessica grinned and as she ran up it, flung out her arms creating a beautiful staircase.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I'm one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

When she got to the top, she slammed her foot into the ground. A ice snowflake formed. Jessica circled it for a moment and moved her hands up ward, a castle building itself out of ice.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Jessica created a huge and beautifully detailed castle completed with a chandelier and a room to reflect her mood. Jessica pulled off her Cullen necklace and it turned white. Getting an idea, Jessica threw it out of the room.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Jessica pulled down her hair and it completely turned white. She turned her dress into a white dress with a criss-cross back and added heels with a snowflake design. She opened her balcony's double-doors and stared outside for a moment before turning around and shutting her doors. It echoed but quickly faded due to the lack of sound.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Review please!**


	6. Olaf

**Hi! And please if you read this review! There's more singing in this!**

**Disclaimer: Blah!**

The Cullen's and Gryffindor's had been walking for about six hours and the ice trail Jessica had left behind was now covered in snow. Esme gasped and said" Hogwarts!" They all looked down to see the castle completely covered in snow. Harry said" It's completely frozen!" Rosalie glared at him and said" Thanks for the observation Captain Obvious!" The group encountered icicles that hung from the tress and made small twinkling noises when they moved. Esme said" This is beautiful!" Fred and George ran up behind them covered head to toe in the icicles. A voice said" I know. I love the colors. Purple, pink, and red. How about yellow? No wait yellow and snow? BLAH! Hi" They looked down to see a snow cat smiling at them. Alice screamed and kicked it's head off. It landed in Jasper's hands and said" Hi" Jasper said" You're creepy" He tossed it at Rosalie who said" I don't want it!" She tossed it at Fred and George who screamed together in horror. They tossed it to Seamus who said" Ew get it off me!" He threw it at Hermione and Ron. They screamed and Hermione kicked it towards Ginny. The entire time the cat's body was moving around trying to get it's head back. Ginny said" Ew! The body!" She threw it at the body and it landed on the body but upside down. It got up and the head said" I don't get it. Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Bella leaned down and turned it's head back to the right position. "Oh. Thanks! Let's start over. Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Bella stared at Olaf with great interest and said" Olaf?" Olaf said" And you are?" Bella came back to reality and said" Oh sorry. I'm Bella! That's Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean" "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" "That's George" "And the raindeer?" "...Fred" Bella cleared her throat and asked" Did Jessica build you?" "Yes she did" Harry grabbed one of Olaf's back snow paws. "Do you know where she is?" "Yes why?" Harry bent the paw one way. "Can you take us to her?" "Yes why?" "Is she okay?" Harry said" Strange" The paw slapped Harry and Olaf grabbed it and said" Stop it Henry! We're trying to focus! Yes why?" Esme said" We need Jessica to bring back summer (the whole thing is set in summer okay?!)" "Oh I've always dreamed of summer!" Harry said" Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat" Olaf said" Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come. Do you guys mind if I sing?" Esme said" Sing?" "I love singing! It calms me down when I'm blue" Esme said" We'd love that Olaf" "Okay!" Olaf began singing and he made sure everyone was watching him.

_Bees will buzz,_  
_Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_  
_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer_  
_A drink in my hand,_  
_My snow up against the burning sand_  
_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_  
_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see_  
_What my buddies all think of me_  
_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer_

_Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_  
_Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_  
_But put me in summer and I'll be a _(there's a puddle in front of him)_ happy snow leopard!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_  
_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam_

_Oh, the sky will be blue,_  
_And you guys will be there too_  
_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

Harry said" I'm gonna tell him" Ginny smacked him saying" Don't you dare!" Olaf finished sing with this.

_IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!_

Esme clapped and Olaf said" Thank you thank you very much! Now let's go bring back summer!" He bounded off nad the group followed him, Harry hung back saying" Someone's go to tell him" And he ran after the group.

**Review please! **


	7. A Frozen Heart

**More singing! Sorry but singing really plays an important role in this. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say?**

(At Hogwarts)  
The Minister of Magic was baffled to find out that the Cullen's had broken out of the tower they had been placed in.

(With the group)  
Olaf led the group to a mountain ledge and said" I'll be back!" Bella said" It's too high we'll need to-what are you doing?" Harry had begun to climb the mountain and said" I'm. Going. To. See. Jessica!" But he had only gotten about fifty inches. Olaf said" Guys! I found a staircase that leads exactly where we need to go!" Harry jumped down and the group ran to see the staircase and castle. "Whoa!" Seamus said" Now that's ice! I think I may cry!" Bella said" go ahead I won't judge" The group walked up the staircase and Bella stood in front of the door afraid to knock. Olaf said" Go ahead knock! Why isn't she knocking? Think she knows how to knock?" Bella knocked on the door and it opened. Olaf said" Let's see Jessica!" "No Olaf just give her and me a minute okay?" "Okay" However after Harry went inside, Olaf began counting to sixty. Harry said" Jessica!" "Harry?" Harry looked up to see Jessica with her white dress and white hair. "Wow. Jessica you look different. It's a good different! And this place is beautiful" "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of" "I'm sorry if I'd known about this..." Harry took a step forward and Jessica backed away. "It's okay you didn't know. Just please leave" "But I just got here" Suddenly a voice rang out and said" And sixty!" Jessica said" What was that?" Olaf ran into the room and hugged Jessica leg while saying" Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Jessica said" Olaf?" "You built me. Remember that?" "And you're alive?" "Yeah I think so!" Jessica leaned down and rubbed Olaf's neck. "Oh yeah that's the spot!" Jessica smiled, but her face turned sad and she said" I can't go back Harry, I'm sorry" Harry said" You don't have to protect me anymore, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!" Bella began singing.

_Please __don't slam the door_!  
_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_.

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever,_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_  
We can head down this mountain together!  
_You don't have to live in fear..._  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I will be right here_

Jessica smiled and began singing.

Harry,  
_Please go back home_  
_Your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun-_  
_And open up the gates_

Yeah, but —

I know!  
_You mean well, but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

_Actually we're not_

_What do you mean you're not?_

_I get the feeling you don't know_

_What do I not know?_

_Hogwarts' in deep, deep, deep, deep...  
__Snow_

Jessica was appalled" What?" Harry nervously said" You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere" Everyone had joined the two now. Jessica was shocked and said" Everywhere?" Harry said" It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Jessica looked at Esme and "No, I can't. I — I don't know how!" Harry said" Sure you can! I know you can" Then he started singing again.

_`Cause for the first time in forever,_

Jessica started singing also but it was more like she was scared and shocked.

_Oh_  
_I'm such a fool!_  
_I can't be free!_

Then she and Bella started singing at the same time.

_You don't have to be afraid...  
__No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_We can work this out together!_  
_I can't control the curse!_

_We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
_Bella, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_Don't panic!_  
_There's so much fear!_

_We'll make the sun shine bright!  
__You're not safe here!_

_We can face this thing together!_  
_No!_

_We can change this winter weather!_  
_AHHHHH..._

_And everything will be all right..._  
_I CAN'T!_

Jessica flung out her arms and a bunch of sliver streaks flew out. One headed towards Harry and hit him in his heart. Jessica feared she had hit Bella but Harry groaned in pain and Jessica turned around and gasped seeing her friend in pain. Harry was helped up by Jasper and she said" I'm okay. I'm fine" Jessica said" You have to go!" "No! We can stop this winter!" "How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" 'We're not leaving without you!" "Yes. You are" She created a huge snow storm that blew everyone to the bottom of the mountain.

**That's it! Review!**


	8. White Hair

**Well I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! **

The group landed at the bottom of the mountain and Harry said" Soft landing" Olaf was screaming" I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Turns out he was sitting on Jasper who said" Those are my legs!" "Oh hey do me a favor grab my butt!" Jasper grabbed Olaf's bottom half and Olaf said" Oh that's better!" Jasper helped Esme up and she said" Thanks" "So now what?" Harry said" Now what? Now what?! Oh! She threw us out. We can't go back with the weather like this! And then you guys will be arrested!" Esme said" Stop worrying about us, worry about your hair!" "What I just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair!" "No your hair is turning white!" Harry said" What no it's-" but he looked down to see his hair was indeed turning white. Ginny said" It's because she struck you isn't it?" "Is it bad?" Emmett unwilling said" No" Olaf put up his head between them and said" You hesitated!" "No I didn't!" Olaf raised an eyebrow. Harry said" I know a friend who can fix this" Carlisle said" I need to get back to Hogwarts, who knows how many people are suffering from this weather" Hermione followed him. Esme and the rest of the group followed Harry while Carlisle and Hermione went back to Hogwarts.

(At the Ice Castle)  
Jessica was pacing and saying" Conceal, don't feel! No don't feel don't feel!" The room she was in was red because the room reflected her mood and red meant fear. Jessica glanced around the room and it turned a darker red.

(Back at Hogwarts)  
Carlisle and Hermione barely made it back to Hogwarts due to the storm getting bigger. Hermione was given a warm room with her boyfriend Victor Krum. Hermione said" Harry's heart was frozen by Jessica and Jessica doesn't know how to stop the storm" Victor said" Well I do" "How?" "Easy. I'll go to the castle where Jessica is hiding and I'll do what Carlisle could never do, I'll kill her" Hermione gasped and said" You won't get away with this! You're no match for Jessica!" "No you were no match for Jessica" He walked out of the room and locked it. Hermione ran at the door and tried busting it open.

(With the group)  
Esme said" So where are we going?" "Well my friend Hagrid can fix this" Esme said" I know Hagrid" Bella asked" How?" "Well Hagrid is a good friend of Carlisle's and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't still be here Bella" "What?" "Jessica struck you with her powers once before but Hagrid saved you" "So that's why Jessica shut herself out from me? To protect me?" "Yep" Bella suddenly felt like a jerk for being mean to Jessica. Harry came to a clearing and said" Hagrid! We need your help!" "I thought Hagrid lived in the cabin" "Sometimes" Hagrid came out and said" There's strange magic here" Esme clutched her heart and collapsed. Hagrid grabbed her hands and said" Harry if you don't figure out how to thaw your heart to solid ice you will freeze!" Esme gasped and Harry said" But you can fix this right?" "If it was her head it would be easy!" Esme said" We have to get you back to Hogwarts!" The group grabbed Harry and ran to Hogwarts.

**Cliffhanger! Review please!**


	9. Some People Are Worth Melting For

**It's time for more action and craziness! **

**Dis****claimer: Can I stop with the disclaimers now?!**

Jessica saw a few men on horses and saw Victor Krum. She panicked and ran up the stairs. Two men followed her and shot fire arrows at her. Jessica blocked them and began fighting them. She shot ice spikes at one pinning him to the wall. The other she shoot ice at him pushing to the balcony. Victor said" Jessica! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Jessica stopped and the man she had pinned shot at the chandelier. Jessica glanced up before running. She felt someone hit her in the back of the head and she blacked out. When she came too she found herself chained to the floor preventing her from leaving. Jessica saw frost forming on the chains and she concentrated on it.

(At Hogwarts)  
Esme and the group made it to the doors. When Harry was taken to a room, he had a vision of Victor hitting Jessic on the head and then putting her in chains in the castle. Victor visited her and said" Oh Harry if only someone cared about you" Harry said" I know what you did" "Yeah I tried to kill your daughter but I didn't use enough force into hitting her" Harry asked" What is your sick plan for?" "To kill Jessica and bring back summer" He walked out and locked the door knowing Harry was too weak to push it open. Harry collapsed and his hair turned completely white.

(In the Great Hall)  
Victor came into the Great Hall pretending he had just seen Harry die and said" Harry...is dead" Ron and Hermonie gasped while Ginny early cried. Victor said" With a heavy heart I sentence Jessica and the Cullens to death"

(Back with Jessica)  
Jessica nearly had the chains completely turned into ice but she heard people talking outside. She pulled on the chains and they snapped. Jessica jumped out the window and landed on ice. She stared at what she had done and ran away.

(Back with Harry)  
Harry heard a noise outside the door and weakly said" Help" It opened to reveal Olaf using a carrot as a door pick. He ate the carrot whole and noticed Harry on the ground. "Harry! We need to get you warm!" He lit the fireplace using a match and gasped when the blast of heat hit him. "Olaf get away from there!" "So this is what heat feels like-OW! But don't touch it!" He guided Harry to the fireplace and said" Have you figured it out?" "No, Olaf you can't be here go back with Jessica! I don't want you to see me die" "I don't care!" Olaf began dripping and Harry noticed. "Olaf you're melting!" "Some people are worth melting for" Harry smiled and Olaf's face began falling off and Olaf grabbed his face and said" Just maybe not right this second!" Harry thought for a moment and said" Olaf. Get me to Ginny!" "Okay let's go find Ginny!" They bounded off. Harry smashed a window and sild down the roof. The wind was so powerful Olaf was swept off saying" I'll catch up with you later!" Harry looked down and saw his hands had begun to turn blue. He tried walking and the wind blew harder. Meanwhile Hermione was nearly blown away by the wind but Ron grabbed her and Neville said" We have to survive this blizzard!" Bella said" That's no blizzard that's my sister!" Ginny jumped over the ledge and began running. Harry was still trying to walk but she nearly collapsed. Jessica was running around but all she saw was white then she saw Victor. "Jessica you can't run from this!" "Just watch Harry for me!" "Harry?! He returned cold and hurt. He said you froze his heart. I tried to save him but it was too late. His skin was pure ice, his hair turned white! Harry is dead!" Jessica stared at her hands, her lip quivering and said" No" She put her hands to her eyes and cried out, collapsing and the storm literally froze. Everyone gasped lightly. Harry could now see Ginny who was running towards her. Harry started walking towards him but heard a sword being drawn. She turned to see Victor holding a sword while advancing towards Jessica, who appeared to be crying. Harry said" Jessica?" He turned to Ginny with a sad look on his face then ran to Jessica. Ginny stopped and stared. Harry ran in front of Victor and flung his hand out screaming" No!" as ice coated his entire body. His hand shattered and stopped the sword as well as sending out a sonic blast throwing Victor backwards. Harry let out his final breath now frozen solid.

**Review please!**


	10. The Power Of Love

**This is the final chapter I'm a little sad. BTW My little sister went on my laptop and wrote this chapter for me while I was upset from the nasty review from Pool-Sempai. I hope you enjoy her take on the chapter and I'll see you next time I make a story. And also this story basically has the Frozen plot. **

**Disclaimer: Next story I'm stopping with the disclaimers!**

Jessica looked up and saw Harry and cried out" Harry!" She cupped both of her hands on Harry's face and said" No. Harry. No!" Then she started crying again flinging her arms around her friend's shoulders. Ginny now looked sad. Olaf walked over and said" Harry?" Jessica continued crying until the ice started melting and Harry returned to normal. Jessica said" Harry?!" She hugged her friend tightly. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" "I love you" Olaf gasped and said" An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Jessica thought for a moment and said" Love will thaw. Of course" "Jess?" "Love!" Jessica raised her hands and white streaks moved around the entire school, the snow lifting from the towers and the ice melting. Jessica made all the snow form into a snowflake before it disappeared. Bella said" I knew you could do it" Olaf cried out" This has been the best day of my life and quite possibly the last!" Olaf had started to melt and Jessica said" Oh Olaf! Hang on little guy!" She brought Olaf back and gave him a flurry. "My own personal flurry!" Then Olaf giggled. The group heard a groan and turned to see Victor getting to his feet. Ron started walking over to him but Ginny and Harry stopped him. Victor noticed Harry glowering at him and said" Harry? But she froze your heart!" "The only frozen heart around here is yours!" Ginny waited for a moment, then grabbed Victor's shirt, pulled him close, and punched him. Victor was knocked out from the force. Jessica held out her arms and Bella flew into them. The two girls hugged. (I'm ending it without Voldemort coming back. Maybe I'll do a sequel and show that happening?) Later Jessica built an ice rink in the middle of Hogwarts for the students and teachers. She could finally control her power. Bella slid and Jessica caught her. Jessica made Bella ice skates and Bella nervously said" Oh Jessica you know I don't skate!" But Jessica grabbed her arms and pulled her saying" Come on you can do it!" Bella almost fell down but Olaf bumped into her and balanced her. Bella now ice skated without stumbling. Olaf said" Glide and and extend!" The group skated like a family and everything was all right for once.

**So bye and review this please!**


End file.
